Kiss, lovers, and fever
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Itulah mengapa mencium kekasihmu saat sedang demam merupakan ide buruk.-8059-. Warning: Lemon, yaoi, possible PWP. RnR?


Hallo, minna. ^^

Kenalkan, saya Hana 'natsu' phantomhive, atau dapat dipanggil natsu saja untuk lebih singkatnya. Panggilan dari zaman Friendster yang masih kupakai sampai sekarang.

Sebagai author sebenarnya tidak baru, tapi berhubung habis masa hiatus panjang, rasanya benar-benar kembali seperti pemula lagi. Dan untuk kembali menulis, karena sudah lama hiatus, fict segini saya kerjakan selama seminggu lebih. Lama...:(

Dengan 3 hari pertama hanya ketik-hapus menghasilkan blank page, ketik-ketik asal draft super kasar, dan baru ada polanya sedikit di hari ke-4. Sedangkan untuk adegan-adegan lemonnya saya berburu dari ff rated M dan juga doujin-doujin.

Ok, cukup cap-cis-cus, dan selamat menikmati, minna.:)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Amano Akira<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss, lovers, and Fever<strong>

**by Hana 'natsu' phantomhive **

.

Siang yang seperti biasa di Namimori. Udara panas dengan mentari yang bersinar terik, suara bocah-bocah SD yang tertawa-tawa gembira di luar sana—bersemangat untuk menikmati liburan musim panas dengan berenang dan sebagainya—wangi semangka yang khas mengidentikkan musim panas, burung-burung yang beterbangan dengan lincah dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, suara jangkrik dan kumbang di pepohonan, serta samaran angin yang membawa aroma musim panas yang penuh keceriaan. Semua keceriaan dan ketenangan ini menyenangkan, tapi semuanya biasa saja. Tidak ada yang membedakan musim panas tahun ini, seharusnya.

Tapi tidak demikian yang mereka rasakan. Ya. Bagi mereka—Vongola 10th dan para _guardian_-nya—musim panas tahun ini sungguh berbeda dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Musim panas kali ini bahkan boleh dibilang mereka tidak ada kesempatan untuk bermain-main mengisi waktu liburan musim panas seperti yang dilakukan remaja pada umumnya. Atau sebaiknya lebih baik mereka pikirkan—mengingat kenyataan yang ada, untuk ke depannya pun mereka akan sangat merindukan suasana libur musim panas yang normal.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mulai tahun ini, di tahun ketiga kehidupan SMA Sawada Tsunayoshi, sang Vongola 10th, ia sudah dilibatkan secara aktif dalam mengurus urusan-urusan mafia Internasional dengan menyandang nama Vongola. Sungguh bukanlah suatu tanggung jawab yang mudah apalagi sepele, meski Tsuna—demikian nama kecilnya, sudah mengenal dunia mafia selama hampir lima tahun. Beruntunglah 9th masih memaklumi keadaan Tsuna yang masih berstatus pelajar, sehingga kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang diberikan padanya masih empat puluh persen, meskipun Tsuna telah resmi diangkat menjadi _Vongola Decimo_.

Oleh sebab itulah selama liburan musim panas ini, Tsuna bersama dengan seluruh _Guardian-_nya berada di Italia. Selama satu bulan penuh waktu liburan musim panas dilaluinya dengan jadwal berada di Italian Vongola HQ selama 3 minggu, dan sisanya satu minggu terakhir di Jepang untuk mengurus semua pr liburan musim panas. Benar-benar berat dan melelahkan, namun entah kenapa Tsuna yang sekarang rasanya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. _Well_, mungkin ia patut mengucapkan terima kasih atas didikan spartan Reborn yang tidak habis-habisnya selalu diberikan sejak lima tahun lalu.

.

Dan sekarang, di hari kedua menjelang berakhirnya libur musim panas, tiga orang sedang berkumpul di rumah sang Vongola 10th. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Kali ini mereka bukan berkumpul atas dasar urusan mafia, tentu saja. Melainkan demi menyelesaikan pr musim panasnya.

Sebenarnya, Gokudera Hayato sedang sedikit demam hari ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sedikit pusing. Ia yakin demamnya hanya karena kelelahan, sehingga sekedar beristirahat seharian penuh ia rasa cukup untuk meredakannya. Awalnya ia berencana untuk beristirahat saja di apartemennya selama seharian penuh—lagipula ia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pr musim panasnya tanpa kendala sama sekali. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak kuasa menolak, ketika semalam Tsuna meneleponnya meminta bantuan untuk mengajari belajar. Sangat tidak bisa menolak lagi saat Tsuna menambahkan bahwa Reborn hari ini sedang pergi, sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk membantu selain Gokudera.

Gokudera sangat senang jika Tsuna mengandalkannya, dan ia dengan perasaan senang hati mengikuti kemauan Tsuna dengan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya. Sudah empat jam berjalan ia terus mengajari Tsuna dan Yamamoto Takeshi—pacar rahasianya, dengan menahan segala rasa pusing, lemas, dan keringat dingin. Entah karena sibuk dengan pr atau karena secara ajaib Gokudera mempunyai bakat untuk berakting, baik Yamamoto maupun Tsuna tidak ada yang sadar dengan kondisi Gokudera.

Hingga waktu telah menunjukkan jam empat sore dan seluruh pr berhasil diselesaikan—yang artinya mereka telah berada di situ selama enam jam nonstop berkutat dengan pr musim panas dan Gokudera yang menahan rasa sakit—Gokudera dan Yamamoto berpisah di depan gerbang rumah Tsuna.

"_Hontou ni arigatou, ne_, _Gokudera-kun._ Kalau tidak ada kamu mungkin pr-ku tidak akan selesai." ujar Tsuna dengan ceria.

"Tidak masalah, kok, _Juudaime. Juudaime_ dapat mengandalkanku kapan saja."

Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Haha. Terima kasih _Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun_. Oh, ya. Terima kasih juga atas kerja kerasnya di Italia kemarin, ya. Masih ada satu hari lagi liburan musim panas. Nikmatilah. Kalian juga aku rasa belum sempat bersantai sama sekali sama sepertiku."

Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasanya. "Ahaha. Tidak, kok, Tsuna. Aku juga sangat menikmatinya saat di Italia. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lusa, Tsuna."

Tsuna mengangguk kecil menjawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan, dan setelah Tsuna memasuki rumah kembali, Gokudera seakan tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rasa lemas dan pusingnya. Dengan tidak bertenaga, ia menyenderkan badan ke dinding.

"Oh, ya, Gokudera. Bagaimana kalau.. eh? Kenapa, Hayato?" ucapan Yamamoto terhenti ketika mendapati kekasihnya tidak berjalan di sampingnya lagi.

"Ha.. Hayato?" Yamamoto menyentuh dahi Gokudera. Panas. "Hayato, kamu demam, ya? Ke.. kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Sejak kapan kau demam?" paniknya.

"Di.. diam, _Yakyuu-baka_! Mana mungkin.. aku mengatakannya kepada _Juudaime_..." balas Gokudera pelan. Setelah itu kesadaran Gokudera perlahan mengabur.. mengabur.. dan..

"Go.. Gokudera!"

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

"Ngh.." erang pemuda berambut perak itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan terangnya sinar lampu yang menerpa wajah. Tak lama kemudian, matanya terbuka sempurna, menampilkan iris mata _emerald_nya.

Matanya melihat ke sekeliling dengan seksama. Hanya diperlukan waktu dalam hitungan detik ia sudah mengenali kamar ini. Bibirnya menarik segaris senyum tipis, sebelum pikirannya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Tch!" rutuknya kesal pada diri sendiri. Kesal karena menunjukkan sikap kalahnya terhadap penyakit di depan Yamamoto.

'_Brak!'_

—Lalu disusul _'Klep!' _

Kedua bunyi yang muncul saling melengkapi dari belakang. Menjelaskan gerakan pintu kayu yang terbuka dan langsung ditutup setelahnya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat seirama satu-dua.

"Eh..?"si pemilik suara itu sedikit menjedanya. Sedikit kaget dengan irama lega."Ha.. Hayato?" Tanpa perlu menengok pun ia sudah bisa menebak dengan pasti siapa orang itu.

Irama langkah kakinya seketika berubah cepat, dan tahu-tahu saja si pemilik langkah kaki itu sudah berada di belakang Gokudera. Lengannya yang kekar dan panjang telah meraih tubuhnya. Memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. "Ahahaha," suara tawanya yang ringan seperti biasa terdengar. Kali ini sambil mengacak-acak rambut perak kekasihnya," Syukurlah. Kau membuatku khawatir saja, Hayato. Kau sudah baikan sekarang?"

Seorang Gokudera Hayato tidak menolak pelukan dan sentuhan tangan di kepalanya itu. Tapi tidak juga meresponnya. Hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa suara. Merasa ada yang aneh, pemuda beriris coklat itu menghentikan aksi usap-usap kepala yang dilakukannya. "Ng.. Ha.. Hayato?"

Diliriknya wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu hati-hati. Wajah sang Badai yang memerah total kontan langsung membuatnya sedikit panik dan langsung memutar tubuh pemuda Italia itu menghadapnya.

"Hayato? Kau masih demam?"

Dengan buru-buru ia mengangkat wajah Gokudera dengan tangan kanan—sehingga _emerald_ dan coklat milik mereka saling bertatapan—sedangkan tangan kiri dipakainya menyentuh kening."E-Eh? Tapi kamu sudah tidak panas.."

Diperlakukan seperti itu, terang saja membuat pemuda Italia itu semakin memerah. Ditepisnya tangan kekasihnya dengan sedikit kasar sambil memalingkan wajah. _"Ba-Baka!"_

Senyum lebar tergambar dengan jelas di wajah Yamamoto. Ia kembali tertawa seperti biasanya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia tahu kekasihnya itu memerah bukan lagi karena demam. "Hahaha. Maaf. Maaf."

"Tch!" dengus Gokudera pelan. Ia menyambar tas miliknya yang ada di atas meja. "Sudahlah. Aku pulang, ya, Takeshi."

"Eh? Pulang? Jam segini?"

Gokudera mendongak ke arah jam bercorak hitam-putih yang tergantung di dinding kamar Yamamoto. Matanya membulat seketika. "Ja.. Jam sebelas? Yang benar saja, Takeshi! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Yah," _Rain Guardian Vongola_ itu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang—mungkin—tidak sedang gatal. "Habis, kau kan sedang sakit tadi. Mana bisa aku membangunkanmu.."

Tidak jadi bergerak, pemuda Italia itu akhirnya pasrah dan kembali duduk di samping kekasihnya. Iseng, ia memandangi seluruh isi kamar. Pandangan matanya berhenti melihat gelas dan obat di atas meja.

_Tunggu. _

_Sejak kapan aku minum obat? _

"Ta.. Takeshi.."

"Ng?"

"Memangnya aku tadi sempat minum obat, ya? "

Sepersekian waktu, Yamamoto membeku. Sedikit semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya saat ia menjawab. "Ng.. Tidak. Aku yang minumkan.."

"Ha..? Ap—a..?"

"Huumph..! Ahahaha.."

Mantan _ace_ baseball _Namimori-chuu_ itu tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. Wajah kekasihnya yang panik itu benar-benar manis. Terlalu manis, bahkan. Membuat ia selalu ingin berada di dekatnya dan menyentuhnya.

"Ap.. apa-apaan kau, _Yakyuu-baka_!" kesal Gokudera; berancang-ancang untuk memberikan pukulan—yang sayangnya gagal dilancarkan, tertahan oleh tangan Yamamoto. Belum sempat menyiapkan serangan pengganti, kekasihnya itu sudah keburu mencium bibirnya.

Kaget, sang Badai segera mendorong badan Yamamoto menjauh. "I—idiot! Kenapa malah kau ulangi lagi,hah! Kau mencium orang sakit, tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai.."

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Yamamoto cepat. Ia meraih helai perak panjang kekasihnya dan menciuminya dengan lembut. Seringai lembut terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku tidak sadar sebelumnya, Hayato. Ternyata aku begitu merindukan tubuhmu, ya. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya? Satu bulan.. tidak. Dua bulan mungkin? Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang, hmm?"

Berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, sang Badai membuang muka. "Se.. Sesukamu saja lah."

"Ahaha. Terima kasih, Hayato." Yamamoto mencium singkat pipi Gokudera, "_I'll be gentle tonight._"

Sang _Guardian of Rain_ itu perlahan mulai menutup matanya. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, jarak di antara mereka mulai tereliminasi. Hingga bibir bertemu bibir dalam sebuah ciuman manis nan lembut.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, mereka tidak dapat mempertahankan posisi duduknya dan membiarkan dua tubuh terhempas di atas ranjang. Berposisi Yamamoto menindih tubuh Gokudera.

.

#

.

Entah sejak kapan ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman liar. Rapatan bibir Gokudera mulai merenggang, memberikan celah masuk bagi lidah sang kekasih. Lidah yang berlumuran saliva bergegas memasuki dan mendominasi rongga mulut sang _storm guardian_. Dijelajahinya setiap sudut dari mulut pemuda Italia itu lengkap. Menyapa ke tiga puluh dua gigi, lidah, serta rongga atas mulut. Memberikan impuls-impuls kenikmatan yang manis. Saliva di antara keduanya mulai menjadi satu. Lidah keduanya saling bertarung di dalam mulut Gokudera.

Keduanya saling mendesah nikmat dengan jalinan jari tangan yang saling menyatu; seolah ingin saling mentransfer semua yang dimiliki melalui sentuhan bibir dan pori-pori kulit tangan selama beberapa detik. Ciuman yang dalam, liar, sekaligus menenangkan yang bagi mereka tidak akan dilepaskan secepat itu jika sang paru-paru tidak meneriakkan perlunya asupan oksigen. Membuat bibir mereka perlahan membentangkan sebuah jarak pendek.

Lepasnya tautan antara bibir dan lidah menyisakan dua garis saliva. Dengan garis saliva pertama yang mengalir di tepi mulut Gokudera, dan saliva kedua yang menetes ke ranjang; hasil dari perpisahan dua lidah di udara yang masih membawa saliva dalam beberapa detik terakhir.

Sang Hujan mengamati tubuh milik kekasihnya yang terlentang di atas ranjang dengan kacau dan berantakan masih dengan saliva yang mengalir di tepi mulutnya. Dengan lembut, ditundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Menjilati sisa saliva itu.

Sontak, tubuh Gokudera yang terkejut bereaksi dengan semakin banyak mengeluarkan getaran. Yamamoto tertawa ringan. Mengecup singkat bibir Gokudera, kemudian melanjutkan penjelajahan bibir dan lidahnya. Dari bibir turun ke leher jenjang putih Gokudera. Mencium, menjilat, menggigit, dan sesekali mengulum kulit. Sensasi aneh yang tidak tertahankan hasil manifestasi dari kegiatan Yamamoto mengalir di seluruh tubuh bagian belakangnya dan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang terdengar bagai musik di telinga Yamamoto.

"Ahh.. aahhh..."

Kedua tangan Yamamoto yang bebas akhirnya mulai melakukan pergerakannya. Tangannya mulai menjalari seluruh bidang atas Gokudera. Alis, mata, hidung, menyusuri detail bibir, turun ke leher, menyentuh bintik-bintik kemerahan ciptaannya, hingga akhirnya mencapai dua titik pada dada Gokudera. Sang Badai merasakan suatu kehangatan abstrak mengalir dari setiap inchi sentuhan tangan Yamamoto di kulitnya. Terlebih saat kedua tangan itu memutar-mutar di sekeliling titik kembar dada Gokudera, memulai gerakan memijat erotis, dan dilanjutkan dengan sentuhan bibir Yamamoto. Membuat erangan dan desahan seksi kembali meluncur liar dari bibir pemuda Italia itu.

Bibir Yamamoto masih berkutat di kedua titik itu; saat Gokudera merasakan celana jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya terlepas dengan cepatnya dan dengan mudahnya. Mengekspos bagian kejantanan paling pribadi miliknya yang menegang tegak dan sedikit basah. Refleks, ia merapatkan kaki polosnya dan menutupi kejantanannya dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa, Hayato?" goda Yamamoto; tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. "Kakimu kedinginan?"

"Bu.. bukan.." suara Gokudera kepayahan. Masih mengatur nafas dan suara di tengah desahannya. Tangannya yang tadi menutupi kejantanannya merenggang. "Ma.. maaf.. aku cuma.."

Tersenyum mengerti, sekali lagi Yamamoto mengecup singkat bibirnya perlahan. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka rapatan kaki dan menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi kejantanan kekasihnya. Dikecupnya bagian selangkangan Gokudera dalam-dalam. Menghasilkan sensasi nyaman yang bergetar di seluruh tubuh sang kekasih.

.

Tangan Yamamoto yang besar dan hangat mulai menggengam kejantanan Gokudera sebelum berganti dengan lidahnya. Dijilatinya mulai dari puncak; membuat tubuh Gokudera menggelinjang kuat saat merasakan tekstur lidah kekasihnya di bagian paling pribadinya. Sapaan lidah Yamamamoto diteruskan hingga ke seluruh bagian kejantanan Gokudera. Seluruh sudut tanpa terkecuali. Tidak ada yang terlewat. Membuat kejantanan itu terlumuri sepenuhnya dengan saliva kental Yamamoto.

"Aaaah... ngggh..." desah Gokudera.

Setelah sekali jilatan di puncak kesejatian Gokudera, mulut Yamamoto segera melakukan aksinya. Meraup seluruh kejantanan sang Badai dalam sekali dorongan. Rangkaian gerakan jilatan, kuluman dan gigitan pada kesejatiannya di dalam mulut Yamamoto bereaksi seperti katalis di dalam tubuh Gokudera. Hingga tidak diperlukan waktu lama lagi bagi sang pemuda Italia untuk merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Satu kali menggeliat kuat dengan menutup mata sebelum erangan pelepasan terbebas ke udara.

"Aaaah... aaaahh! Nngghh!"

Dan mengalirlah semua hasrat yang ditahan Gokudera berupa cairan berwarna putih kental yang terlepas di dalam mulut Yamamoto. Ia mendesah lega dan sedikit mengatur nafasnya kembali. Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada kekasihnya, sang _Rain Guardian_. Sang _Rain Guardian_ terlihat sedang meleguk sesuatu dengan penuh kenikmatan sambil mengusap segaris cairan dari ujung bibirnya yang lolos; membawa cairan itu kembali ke dalam mulut dan diteguknya lagi. Seakan-akan sayang menyisakan satu tetes pun sari kekasihnya.

Gokudera sedikit menegang melihatnya—secara tidak disadari ia meneguk ludah. Melihat sang kekasih nampak menikmatinya dengan sangat rakus. "A.. apakah enak, Ta.. takeshi?" tanyanya konyol dengan nada terputus-putus.

Iris coklat Yamamoto menatap lurus-lurus _emerald _milik Gokudera. Tatapan jujur dan hangat ia lontarkan sebelum menjawab. "Hmm.. enak. Aku selalu menyukainya berapa kalipun aku mencicipinya, Hayato. "

Ucapan yang sukses membuat wajah Gokudera merah total dalam hitungan detik. "Ka.. kalau begitu.." jedanya, menatap Yamamoto dengan pandangan menggoda. "Buat aku merasakan milikmu juga, Takeshi."

Menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, sang Hujan mematung mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. "Kau yakin, Hayato?"

Pertanyaan yang langsung dijawab dengan satu kali anggukan oleh sang kekasih. Menjadikan sang Hujan kembali tersenyum. "_All right, My dear Hayato_." Satu kali guncangan kuat di ranjang Yamamoto sebelum posisi mereka berubah; dengan wajah Yamamoto menghadap kaki Gokudera dan kesejatiannya tepat berada di hadapan wajah sang Badai. Dikecupnya lagi bagian selangkangan Gokudera. "_Anything for you_."

.

Dengan ujung jari telunjuknya Yamamoto menyusuri bentuk lubang Gokudera yang sudah basah terkena _pre-cum_. Tubuh Gokudera menegang—lagi—sebagai respon dari sentuhan jari kekasihnya. Tertawa sejenak, Yamamoto melanjutkannya dengan mengulum ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulut. Melumuri permukaan jarinya dengan saliva, kemudian mengeluarkannya.

Dimulainya dengan satu jari. Dipersiapkannya di depan lubang bawah Gokudera, lalu memasukkannya dengan cepat. Gokudera meringis pelan. Digerakkannya sang jari keluar-masuk. Lagi dan lagi. Berusaha mempersiapkan sang lubang sekaligus mencari titik kenikmatan kekasihnya. Tidak lama, jari kedua mengikuti jejak jari pertama. Digerakkannya kedua jari secara periodik dengan gerakan yang sama.

Gokudera mulai merasakan rasa sakit dan pedih yang teramat sangat—juga nikmat—dalam setiap gerakan kekasihnya. Lenguhan ia perdengarkan kembali untuk yang kesekian kali sambil meremas seprai dengan seluruh tenaganya. "Aaaahh! Nngghhh!"

Yamamoto menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan nada kesakitan dalam lenguhan kekasihnya kali ini."Kau mau aku berhenti, Hayato?"

"Ahhh... Nggh... Ti.. tidak. Lanjutkan saja."

Ucapan pemuda Italia itu telah memberinya izin untuk melanjutkan perbuatannya, dan itu membuat sang Hujan terdiam mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dari ketiga jari yang sudah dipersiapkannya, ia baru memasukkan dua, dan itupun belum mencapai titik kenikmatan kekasihnya. Apakah ia akan meneruskan dengan jari ketiganya atau...?

"Ta.. Takeshi?"

Ditegur oleh sang kekasih, Yamamoto seperti tersadar. Ia tertawa sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang Gokudera. Memang belum menyentuh titik Gokudera, tapi ia rasa itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Toh, lubang Gokudera sudah lebih dari siap untuk dimasuki dirinya. "Ahaha. Tidak. Kalau begitu, aku mulai, Hayato. Berteriak saja kalau kau kesakitan, ya?"

Gokudera mengangguk pelan. Sementara Yamamoto melebarkan kaki Gokudera dan meletakkan kedua kaki sang Badai di atas bahunya. Perlahan, dengan hati-hati sang Hujan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Gokudera; membuat Gokudera meringis hebat sambil meremas sprei ranjang Yamamoto yang sudah berantakan.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling bernafas berat saat kejantanan Yamamoto berhasil memasuki Gokudera. Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa sakitnya, sang Badai mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yamamoto. Mengangguk kecil untuk memberi izin pergerakan sang Hujan.

Gerakan demi gerakan terus dilakukan Yamamoto secara simultan. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Dan terus seperti itu entah berapa kali. Erangan, desahan, rintihan, dan juga kebahagiaan saling terpancar di wajah keduanya sebelum keduanya mencapai puncak kebahagiaan tak terkira.

"Aaaah... aaaahh! Nngghh... Ta.. Take... shi!"

"Ngggh... ahh... Haya.. to...!"

Sebuah simfoni yang tercipta dari erangan dan bisikan di antara keduanya sekaligus telah menjadi pertanda pelepasan gairan di antara keduanya. Keduanya saling melepaskan lelehan diri yang terkurung entah setelah berapa lama. Rasa lelah, letih, kebahagiaan tak terkira dan kerinduan melepas gairah ini begitu memabukkan. Begitu menghanyutkan.

Wajah keduanya yang bertatapan lembut, dan tubuh yang menjadi satu. Yamamoto menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di tubuh Gokudera. Tertawa seperti biasanya dia. Mengacak-acak helai perak itu dengan sayang.

"Haha. Terima kasih, Hayato. Aku mencintaimu."

.

Sinar matahari yang menyelusup dari balik helai-helai korden kamar Yamamoto membuat Gokudera terbangun. Dengan kesadaran yang masih separuh, ia mengusap-usap matanya perlahan. Dan di saat kesadaran telah menyapa dirinya secara total, benik _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok Yamamoto Takeshi—kekasihnya, yang masih tertidur tepat di hadapannya. Dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana seperti dirinya bersama dalam satu selimut. Sehingga dengan suksesnya telah mampu membuat suhu tubuhnya memanas dan muncul gurat-gurat halus berwarna kemerahan di wajahnya.

Berjuta rasa yang ia rasakan kembali setelah sekian lama ternyata membawanya ke dalam euforia panjang dan dalam. Gokudera Hayato menghela nafas satu kali. Sungguh, kali ini ia merasa sangat bodoh atas keterlambatannya menyadari perasaan; bahwa dirinya rindu.

_Rindu dengan kehangatan tubuh Yamamoto._

_Rindu dengan kelembutan bibir Yamamoto._

_Dan segalanya tentang Yamamoto. _

Sebegitu rindunya sampai bahkan ia tidak ingat rasanya. Segalanya baru ia sadari saat semalam seluruh sel tubuhnya merasakannya.

Selama ini dirinya selalu berpikiran bahwa di dalam hatinya, Yamamoto Takeshi-lah yang menjadi prioritasnya. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Ia terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan Vongola, sampai melupakan semua rasa itu. Sementara kekasihnya sendiri, meski mengalami hal yang sama, tetapi ia masih menyadari segala rasa rindu itu. Ah.. kekasih macam apa dia ini?

Perlahan, tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh pipi sang Hujan. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia mengelus pipi kekasihnya sambil bergumam tipis. "Yamamoto.."

Tiba-tiba, sang Hujan membuka matanya. Iris coklat bertemu _emerald_. Tawa lebar di wajah Yamamoto; kaget dan panik di wajah Gokudera. Sebelum akhirnya sang Badai mengalihkan pandangannya yang lagi-lagi terdapat rona kemerahan di wajah.

"Se.. sejak kapan kau bangun, _baka_?"

"Sebelum kau bangun." jawab Yamamoto cepat bersama dengan tawanya sebelum memutar balik wajah Gokudera menghadap wajahnya, "ronde kedua, Hayato?"

.

#

.

**.:Next day. Pagi hari.:**

"Hah?" termangu; dengan mata membulat lebar. Merasa mungkin ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, pemuda Italia itu berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya sekali lagi. "Apa katamu?"

"Hehe. Maaf, Hayato. Sepertinya aku demam. Tenang saja, aku sudah minum obat, kok. Sudah sana, jemput Tsuna. Nanti kalian terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah."

Wajah pemuda yang dipanggil Hayato itu tampak mengeras. Ekspresi wajah kesal. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dari saku seragam dan mulai mengetikkan pesan dengan cepat.

"Err.. Ha.. Hayato?"

'_Tlap'_

Setelah menunjukkan tanda _send message_, _handphone_ berbentuk _flip _itu ditutup. Dengan cepat ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku seragam. Menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya begitu saja, dan dengan gerakan cepat lututnya naik ke atas kasur. Ditariknya kerah piyama pemuda di hadapannya dengan kasar, hingga membawa dua buah bibir saling bertemu dalam ciuman.

"Haya—"

"Dengar, _Yakyuu-baka_!"potong Gokudera cepat. Meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibir kekasihnya. "Kau sakit karena menciumku kemarin. Makanya sudah kubilang, kan! Jadi sebagai gantinya hari ini aku akan menemanimu seharian. Khusus hari ini, Gokudera Hayato tidak akan mengurusi _Juudaime_ dan Vongola. Berterimakasihlah, idiot!"

Yamamoto Takeshi menganga lebar—tak percaya dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Belum habis dengan rasa keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba saja sang Badai memeluknya. Erat dan.. dengan tubuh yang bergetar?

Sadar, dan tidak mampu menahan rasa geli akan reaksi jujur kekasihnya, Yamamoto tertawa lebar, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan itu. "Hahaha. Terima kasih, Hayato."

.

Selang beberapa menit timbul suatu pertanyaan di benak Yamamoto.

"Ng.. Hayato.. kalau begini terus yang ada kita malah bergantian sakit terus, dong?"

.

**.:Kediaman Sawada.:**

"Tsuna, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kau akan terlambat."

Tsuna—pemuda beriris dan berambut coklat pemilik nama itu menjawabnya. "Iya iya Reborn. Lagipula aku sedang menunggu Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Tumben. Ada apa, ya? Apa aku berangkat saja duluan?"

'_Tiit..tiit..'_

"Ah, _e-mail_," sahutnya sambil membuka _handphone-_nya. "Mungkin dari _Gokudera-kun_. Ada apa, ya?"

_Subject: Hontou ni Sumimasen, Juudaime! _m (_ _)m

_Ohayou Gozaimasu, Juudaime. Maaf, hari ini aku tidak akan menjemput Juudaime ke sekolah. Juga tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah. Ada urusan mendadak. _

_Hontou ni sumimasen, Juudaime. _

_Besok silahkan marahi aku sepuasnya. _

_. : Sender: Gokudera Hayato, Guardian Of Storm.:_

Tsuna tersenyum simpul begitu membacanya. Memasukkan _handphone-_nya ke dalam tas, bersiap menggunakan sepatu, dan bergumam pelan.

"_Gokudera-kun_ benar-benar tidak berubah sejak dulu, ya. Padahal aku kan tidak mungkin memarahinya hanya karena ini. Yamamoto juga tidak datang. Ah, mungkin aku tahu alasannya. Sudahlah, pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Hihihi."

Sepatu sudah terpakai, dan Tsuna bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Namimori High School. _"Ittekimasu!"_

—Dan ternyata, Tsuna sudah mengetahui hubungan yang Gokudera rahasiakan mati-matian selama 4 tahun ini.

Kalian tahu siapa kira-kira yang memberitahukannya? ^.^

**.**

**# **

**Fin**

* * *

><p>an: Ahm...bagaimana? First lemon, nih. Kurang asam kah? -,-"

Fict pertama setelah hiatus panjang malah lemon. Yaoi pula. Gila juga, ya. Hahaha. Rasanya, gaya menulis saya juga berubah. Yah, memang dari dulu juga masih abalisme juga sih. =,=". Tapi...yang ini benar-benar amburadul, deh, rasanya. Huaaa...Payah! :(

Saya hiatus karena sesuatu masalah, yang sebenarnya sih, belum selesai juga sampai sekarang. Tapi rasanya, setelah mulai nyoba-nyoba nulis kemarin, walau masih kacau, aku jadi agak tenang dan pikiran benar-benar teralihkan. Jadi mungkin, aku coba untuk sekali lagi mengalihkannya ke ffn saja, daripada malah menggalau tidak jelas. #malah curhat. Ok, abaikan#

Nextnya ada rencana ikut event 691869's Day, tapi masih belum tahu juga. Idenya masih samar-samar, sih. Yang jelas bukan lemon, dan kalau ada mungkin hanya sekedar drabble:).

Kalau tidak keberatan, bisa minta apresiasinya melalui review..?

Kritik dan saran juga diharapkan dengan amat sangat.*membungkuk*


End file.
